


The Quickie

by JudyOct98



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyOct98/pseuds/JudyOct98
Summary: Well, everyone's written their famous turbo-lift stories, I decided to change the location to someplace deeper within the ship, only a place they'd know about.  The title should speak for itself.





	The Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Definitly the title should say it all!! Nothing but pure smut that I wrote early one morning a while ago....NO kids allowed...

Rating: NC-17

The Quickie  
By J.A. Greene

How helpless we are,  
Like netted birds, when  
We are caught by desire.  
Belva Plain

Kathryn was walking down a corridor on deck five heading to the messhall when her commbadge chirped. "Chakotay to Janeway."

She tapped her commbadge, "Janeway here. Yes, commander?"

"Can you spare a few minutes?"

She sighed, she was alittle hungry, "there a problem?"

"Nothing we can't handle," he replied, she frowned. He was being a bit vague and she began to wonder. He wasn't on the bridge, that she knew since she had just left it to Tuvok for awhile.

"Are you in your office?" she asked, thinking that was his location, which wasn't too far from where she was.

"Not exactly," he said and she stopped curious. "I'm in jefferies tube 32 beta, deck 14 - "

She stepped out of the way from a crewmember and into a nearby alcove where a supply closet was. She whispered, "what are you doing all the way down there?"

"You're going to have to come down," he replied, "and see for yourself. Where are you?"

Kathryn felt the heat rise to her face. He was planning something. They had only been lovers for a couple of months now and he had this way of surprising her at the oddest of times. She tended to love his surprises, but when they were off-duty. Right now it was in the middle of Alpha shift and she was busy. Very busy.

"Chakotay - " she said.

"You've got," he told her, "exactly 15 minutes to get down here. Or call for a site to site-"

" - I'm going to do it," she told him firmly, "just to be sure you get back to work."

"Fine," he said, but she heard the smile in his voice.

She sighed and glanced down the corridor, it was clear for a moment. "Computer, site to site transport to jefferies tube 32 beta - " and she felt the beam take her.

=/\=

The moment she solidified in the upright jefferies tube, she noted the lights were lower. The tube was located in the back of the secondary hull, one of the most remote parts of the ship. Its circular area actually had a small viewport, there was a design idea that this could substitute as an aft observation deck, but it wasn't completed.

"Chakotay - " she said and gasped when he emerged from a shadow kissing her deeply and passionately backing her up against the nearby wall. She groaned when her body thumped against the bulkhead, she responded to him. After a moment she pulled away, "not now - " she told him.

"Why not?" he asked. "We're both at lunch - "

" - You've had yours," she said, he was caressing her hips and waist. She felt her body start to warm, she fought it.

"Then this is desert," he said, the passion heard.

"We can't do this now," she said, not being able to hide the desire in her voice.

"Oh Kathryn," he whispered kissing her throat, she moaned feeling the tingle spread slowly throughout her. "You wouldn't have come all the way down here if you didn't think so."

She sighed, he was opening her uniform coat and pulling her shirt out of her trousers. "I...haven't got enough...time," she moaned. He kissed her passionately, their tongues meshing deeply. She didn't want to admit to herself and him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her at the moment.

"Yes you do," he whispered kissing her face. He slid his hands beneath her shirt cupping her breasts, she groaned arching her back. He lifted her bra away from them and lowered his head taking a warm, hard bud in his mouth. She groaned again holding his head, barely able to stand.

"Oh my god!" she whimpered as he savored each one to such an extreme she felt her body shudder deeply. "Perhaps - " he kissed her again passionately, she clung to him as he pressed his body tightly against hers. She could feel his hardness pressed against his trousers and her stomach. Her body flushed with wanting, a hand slid into her trousers caressing her backside, stroking her and was slowly working over to her womanhood. Then she gazed at him, "we've only got a half hour before I need to get back to the bridge."

He smiled gently at her, "a half hour is more than enough time, my love."

She felt his hand stroke her beneath her panties, she groaned as her legs parted allowing him better access. She was already moist and hot for him, and he slid two fingers inside her. Her hips bucked against his, she groaned again, she couldn't believe he made her hunger for him like this so quickly. Her body shuddered again as he explored her, pressing up against her bud of nerves.

"Kathryn?" he asked her, watching her close her eyes in the pleasure. "Time is running out."

She opened her eyes and said, "don't mess up my hair. I won't have time to fix it."

He kissed her deeply, then whispered, "agreed."

She smiled and kissed him again, unfastening his uniform jacket, he pulled it off tossing it to the deck. She pulled his shirt out of his trousers sliding her hands beneath caressing his warm skin. 

The need was too great at the moment, so they quickly shed what wasn't needed. She pulled off her boots and he unfastened her trousers pulling them down and off with her panties. The cool bulkhead pressed against her bare flesh as he removed his own trousers. He lifted her up as she slid her legs around his waist.

They kept kissing and she cried out when he joined them deeply, her body shuddered again. He began to move his hips against hers, she moved hers downward urging him deeper and harder. Her breath grew short as she clung to him groaning, the ache was building intensely.

She continued to move her hips harder against his and raised her arms above her head, he held them up kissing her throat and neck. His release was building as he felt her muscles begin to clench him. "You're so beautiful!" he groaned and began to pound into her even harder.

She cried out softly kissing him again as her body continued to thump against the bulkhead. She tried to keep quiet, not sure if there was anyone in a nearby jefferies tube working. The last thing she wanted was to be heard, but at this point, it'd be hard to tell what couple was making love in the bowels of the ship unless names were mentioned.

Her body shuddered deeply again, she groaned and he continued to move harder and faster against her, drawing them both to release. His hands held her hips tighter against his as he supported her, his breath coming in gasps. He found the spot she favored and ground his hips harder against hers, moving his hips in circles.

Kathryn moaned loudly feeling the ache building in her chest and the pit of her stomach. He wasn't playing fair, he wanted to hear her screams. "Cha-ko-tay! Someone will...hear us!"

He kissed her again, the kiss burning their souls as their tongues meshed passionately. He lifted her closer, filling her deeply, she moaned again and he gasped, "there's no one around here Kathryn! I made sure...of it!"

She gripped his shoulders gasping, "your incredible!" And let a load moan escape her, trusting him they were safe from being heard. She felt her body shudder again more intense and he cupped a breast, keeping the bud hard and peaked.

"Let me hear you!" he commanded her passionately. She cried out again feeling the ache building now to such an extreme she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back.

She clung to him now, her breath coming in sharp gasps as his body pounded harder against hers. Suddenly she felt her body shudder violently and clenched him tightly. She screamed clutching him burying her face against his shoulder and neck, her body quaking from the experience.

Chakotay felt her and groaned loudly as his release continued to build. He still moved against her and turned her around lowering her to the deck admist their strewn clothing. She arched her back as he moved deeper and harder against her. He loved her so much, so deeply he couldn't see straight. She clung to him as he buried his face in her neck and hair. When he felt his release, he cried out against her, she moaned feeling her second climax. They held each other tightly as he spilled his life into hers.

For several minutes they lay gasping in each other's arms, he kissed her neck gently as she stroked his back. She sighed opening her eyes staring up at the closed hatchway above them. Then he gazed at her and kissed her tenderly, she responded holding his face in her hands. A moment later they looked at each other, he smiled lovingly at her. "I love you Kathryn."

She traced his eyebrow and tattoo gently, "I love you to." She sighed, "now this was a first Chakotay. I never thought you'd pick this place for a quickie. What made you think of it?"

He shrugged, "I was studying the ship's schematics one afternoon looking for a different place we can go and I found this. I don't think many know about this part."

"You think so," she said, she shifted her hips still feeling him buried deep within her. "You did take a risk during duty - "

" - You enjoyed it," he said staring at her. "Just admit it Kathryn. The captain needs alittle break during the shift - "

She laughed softly, " - sure. I agree with you! But for making love? We're not ensigns - " he kissed her quiet, she moaned softly responding. 

After a minute he whispered, "just accept it Kathryn, this did excite you, I could tell. I won't do this all the time, but we should do it more often in places like this."

She sighed, "perhaps your right." He smiled tenderly at her, suddenly one of their commbadges chirped.

"Tuvok to Janeway."

She groaned, he chuckled, "talk about timing!" He still didn't leave her nor let her move, since he was still laying against her, her hips pressed into the deck. She groaned, "Chakotay - let me answer that - you know Tuvok - " He pulled her uniform jacket over to her, she reached for her commbadge and tapped it, hoping the passion had left her voice. "Janeway here. Yes, commander?"

"I have this mornings," he replied, "security and tactical reports ready. I'd like to discuss them with you as soon as possible. Is the commander with you - ?"

Chakotay grinned with a suppressed chuckle, he whispered into her ear, " - oh you can't imagine how 'with' her I am!"

She swatted his backside gently trying not to laugh, she sighed, "ah - yes he is Tuvok. We're having a private meeting, we'll be up shortly."

" - Time?" Tuvok asked.

"Twenty minutes," Chakotay whispered.

She shook her head, "he'll get suspicious!" She whispered, he sighed tracing her eyebrow shaking his head. She was feeling him become hard inside her again. If they kept this up, they'd never get back to duty. "Fifteen minutes Tuvok, in my ready room. Janeway out," she closed the link, he kissed her again, she moaned against him, "Chak - "

" - You should have said twenty!" he told her passionately. He moved his hips against hers, she arched her back to his. He groaned, "fifteen minutes Kathryn, that gives us only five or six minutes more after we get dressed -"

" - Site to site to - " she groaned, the ache building again. "Your office - it'll give us...enough time!" He smiled moving deeper into her and kissed down taking a bud in his mouth savoring it gently. She held his head, "oh, how I love you - "

" - I love you," he whispered and kissed her again passionately.

"Faster!" she whispered and he did, she cried out clutching him, wrapping her legs higher around his waist. He began to move harder against her, the ache building and her muscles began to clench him tighter. She groaned burying her face in his shoulder biting down. He groaned, thankful he was still wearing his shirt to prevent her teeth from marking him. 

This time their release came even quicker and harder, as they both came at the same time. She cried out his name as he did hers burying his face in her neck. They gasped holding each other tightly, "we have to go," she moaned.

He nodded, "I know. But tonight, my quarters - "

She smiled, " - you can count on it," he kissed her one more time. Then began to pull away, leaving her body. She felt a pang of emptiness fill her once he did, but knew it'd only be for a few short hours until they made love again. She sat up with a sigh reaching for her underwear and trousers, he was pulling on his boxer shorts. "Chakotay - " he looked at her. "Thanks for the break - "

He smiled at her, "no, thank you, my love. I was worried you wouldn't come."

She pulled on her trousers and stood up, "believe it or not, I was ready to tell you we couldn't during duty but...you changed my mind."

He smiled, "I'm glad I did." Her hair was just slightly mussed from their quick passion, he smirked, "I have a comb you can use in my office - "

She groaned, " - oh great! I told you - "

He shrugged, " - we tried, but it didn't help much." She pulled on her last boot and stood up with her jacket, pulling it on, but not closing it. She adjusted her bra and shirt, then tucked her shirt back into her trousers. He studied her, "do you know how beautiful you look right now?"

"Yeah," she replied smirking, "I've got sex written all over me. I've got to make sure Tuvok doesn't notice. And your hair needs to be fixed as well."

He stepped over to her taking her into his arms, he smiled down at her, "like I said. I've got a comb in my office."

She sighed, "computer, site to site of myself and Commander Chakotay to his office."

"I love you," he said and kissed her as the beam took them placing them in his office where they both quickly straightened up in his small bathroom and left for the bridge.

Of course, the smiles they both wore during Tuvok's meeting was a hidden sign of what happened between them during her lunch and what was anticipated for later....

End

Feedback would be welcome!!!!


End file.
